Too Many Secrets
by MusicLOVEPainter
Summary: Key is always depressed. ALWAYS. Jonghyun can make him happy, will he ever realize it? Will Key and Jonghyun ever become an item? JongKey from SHINee


I'm back in business! This is a SHINee fanfic! It's a JongKey for anyone who doesn't like that pair. Just so you know they don't really have rings that say Shine On! I made that up.

(Korean Translations- _Hyung_-older brother _Noona_-older sister _Yeh_-Yes _Aniyo_-No _Yah_-Hey)

Key's POV

----------

Jinki put the piece of cake in front of me. I smiled brightly and grabbed the plastic fork. The brown mass flirted dangerously with my mouth. I moaned in ecstasy as the chocolate melted on my tongue. I looked at Jinki once again and noticed his troubled look.

"What's wrong, Hyung?"

He snapped his eyes towards me, "I need you to do something for me."

Little did I know what his favor would be.

---------------

I gripped the red roses in my hand tightly. My eyebrow twitched involuntarily as I rung the doorbell to the home of my doom. A very…..fair looking woman answered the door almost immediately.

"Umm, are you Jung Yoona?"

She nodded and looked at me curiously.

"Nunan neomu yeppeoseo, namjadeuri gaman an dwo," I sang to her the best I could. Hoping that 'Noona you're so pretty, all the guys can't leave you alone' would help me.

"Let me guess," she started, "Jinki sent you?"

I nodded and looked at her.

She laughed, "Come in."

---

Her home was very pretty and large. I was sitting on her white couch, looking at her in anxiety. The more I examined her, the prettier she became. She smiled like an angel and took my hand.

"I love Jinki and he proposed," she whispered.

"Oh!" I stood up and freaked out in my head.

I don't think that I was freaking out because Jinki proposed to this noona, but that she might hurt my arm. It took quite a few moments for me to sit back down on the couch with her.

"Key?"

"A-ah, yeh Noona?"

"I won't touch you again if you don't want me too."

I smiled and shook my head, "I was just really surprised about you and Jinki-Hyung, that's all."

"I guess I should tell you why Jinki wanted you to come over here…," I listened closely, "Jinki is afraid of the truth and the truth is….I'm pregnant."

I gasped for air as thoughts of Jinki being able to have sex with _ANYONE_ even being possible! This woman seriously did _not_ know how to slow down! I tried to catch my breath as I began to ask her questions.

"Does he know?"

She shook her head.

"Do you want him to?"

She hesitated and shook her head again.

"Um, Should I tell someone for you?"

She shook her head violently.

"Noona?"

"Yeh?"

"Let's become best friends," I smiled and tilted my head.

--------------------That Night----------------------

Jonghyun sat next to me while I watched the latest American music video. We watched the body rolls of the girls and people kissing intensely. I scooted away from Jonghyun silently, hoping he wouldn't notice the odd distance between us.

So much for wishful thinking.

"Ah, Kibum, is something wrong?"

"A-aniyo!"

He smirked and stretched out on the couch before rolling over and crawling towards me like a cat. It was so hot that my pants got tighter (thank god for tight pants!). I began to cower away from him, but I couldn't evade him. He hovered over me and leaned into my ear to whisper, "Were you having _dirty _thoughts, Kibum?"

I almost fainted. His breath was so warm and it lingered on my ear for a moment.

"Yah! Kibum! We need to speak," I heard Jinki yell.

I pushed Jonghyun away fiercely and walked over to Leader Onew, thankful for his interruption. I looked back at Jonghyun and noticed his pout and he crossed his arms.

Onew pulled my arm harshly and we wound up in his room. I sat on his bed and started our conversation.

"Yoona is really pretty Hyung."

He blushed and said, "I proposed."

I nodded, "She told me."

"What else did she tell you?"

"Nothing, but we exchanged numbers if you were curious," I stood up and kissed his cheek, "Oh Hyung," I whispered, "I might steal her away if you aren't careful."

I walked away from Jinki's room and towards mine. Sheets laid on the floor of my room and the only thing I could see was Jonghyun laying on his side, facing me, with his hand supporting his head. He smirked like he did on the couch. He crooked hid index finger and signaled for me to lay with him.

Who the hell would pass that up?!

I did as he wanted and laid next to him. He brushed my hair with his fingers and gazed at me. I was feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. He kissed my forehead and my heart fluttered.

"Kibum, what's your favorite food?"

I shuddered at his tone, "I-I don't know right now."

He suddenly burst into a fit of hysterical laughter and got up saying that Taemin and Minho owed him twenty dollars. I felt used right then. If only he knew my true feelings for him. I had secrets from all the members like Jinki. I can bet that they all have secrets too.

Mine though? They're the worst.

Every night, I hurt myself to feel better. My only outlet due to another painful secret. My love for Jonghyun. The asshole always picks on me and makes bets that he can seduce me and the others easily…

A single tear flowed from my eye. I bit my bottom lip and let the tears stream freely. I got up and locked the door. I wouldn't ever let them catch me in the act.

The little blade laid silently in my dresser drawer. I reached for it in pain.

-

--

---

----

---

--

-

I don't remember anything but my blood running into my sink and the overwhelming tears. No one came for me, no one cried out for me, no one cared……………

I was laying on the floor, still bleeding, when Minho's voice boomed through the door.

"Kibum! Dinner is ready! I have a key so I'm coming in!"

I screamed, "DON'T!"

I watched the doorknob freeze.

"Um Key? You alright in there?"

"I-I'm fine! Just don't come in here!"

He laughed slightly, "Are you-?"

I blushed. He thought I was touching myself! If only he knew.

"Of course not!"

"Then there's no problem!"

I stuttered, "B-but I _am _naked!"

The doorknob stopped again and I rushed to wash my arm off.

"LIAR!"

I looked at the door again and saw Minho coming in.

I stepped out of the bathroom; a wristband covering my wrist.

He observed me and grabbed my hand before saying, "Let's go eat Hyung."

I gripped his hand and followed into the kitchen.

------------------------------Next Day-----------------------------------

The MC introduced us generously onto the show.

"Shining SHINee! We Have Onew, Key, Jonghyun, Minho, and Taemin!"

Eventually, Onew did his Jonghyun impression, causing everyone to laugh. The MC asked me to come down and then asked Jonghyun to come down.

"Now, Key and Jonghyun, please show the audience a sexy dance."

We laughed and started doing body rolls. We were going in rhythm together and we went to move. I thought that we would both end up facing the rest of SHINee, but Jonghyun turned to me. We continued doing body rolls and I felt so dangerous because of our stance. Our groins rubbed together with each roll. I almost lost myself in his body, but the music ended and Jonghyun had his hand on my back to restrain me from doing anymore body waves.

I sighed and panted heavily, Jonghyun as well.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Today was going to be one difficult day.

* * *

Okay, well that was slow BUT TRUST IN ME! I will get Jonghyun and Key together!

Please leave feedback and love 3


End file.
